


Cricket Carnage 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Thanks go to kali_blue for the title ;)





	Cricket Carnage 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to kali_blue for the title ;)

~*~

"Oh my god." Miranda growled in annoyance as they lay in bed at 12:45am. "I cannot sleep with those annoying insects outside making the horrid insistent noice they make!" Miranda continued as they listened to the non-stop crickets outside the window. "It's like they haven't stopped all night." she added then sighed. 

Andy chuckled as she gazed down at her beautiful lover. "They're not that bad." she said. Though it was a lie. They both knew it.

Miranda opened her eye's and looked up at Andy with a raised eyebrow knowing that they were annoying her lover as well. 

"You got me!" Andy said and laughed. "They're heaps annoying." she said.

"Do something about it then." Miranda replied, rolling her eyes, surprised she had to even say the words when her annoyance was clear as the night sky.

"There's hardly anything I can do to make them stop." Andy replied back.

"Yes, there is." Miranda replied. 

"Like?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow of her own. 

"Go out there." Miranda replied. 

"And what around stomp on them like an idiot?" Andy asked.

The look on Miranda's face was enough of an answer for Andy and so the brunette found herself pulling on her tshirt and stepping outside into the warm night air. "You're lucky I love you as much as I do!" She said, wanting rather to be with her lover, as she walked over to the side window where the noisy crickets were coming from and began stomping on the grass. "Shh, stop being so noisy, you're annoying my girlfriend!" She muttered and she could hear her lover laughing from inside. "You're going to make up to me for this, I hope you know that!" She spoke again as she continued stomping. It seemed to be working too as the crickets were shutting up.

Miranda chuckled. "Oh don't worry. That's what I intend on doing, darling." she replied. Her mind already set on her lovers wonderful body. "You won't be able to walk by the time I've finished with you." she added.

Andy shivered from her lovers words. "I'm going to hold you to that!" she replied and gave the ground one last stomp before she straightened. "Righto, I'm not stomping anymore. If they start up again we're just gonna have to deal with it!" Andy said as she began walking back around to the door. "Or more like I'll have to deal with you tossing and turning, sighing all night." 

"Now now, don't get mouthy." Miranda responded, smirking from where she lay nude in bed, watching as her lover reappeared.

"Of course you heard me say that." Andy laughed, her girlfriend had supersonic hearing. This caused Miranda to chuckle again.

Once back inside the cabin Andy looked at her lover who was laying in bed, the sheet had slid to the side of her and she could see the creamy soft naked skin of her lover. She quickly shed herself from her tshirt and pants and joined the older woman bed. 

Even though Miranda made her do things like stomp on crickets at 12:45 in the morning, she would never have it any other way as she began kissing her softly and laughed when Miranda flipped them over and was hovering above her. She really loved this woman.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. You've created a monster in me Andrea Sachs!" Miranda whispered before capturing Andrea's mouth with her own, hand disappearing down that young slender body she loved dearly.

FIN.

~*~


End file.
